


How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum Fancomic

by suarhnir



Series: How to Screw the Gods: A series of fanart [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: “The two of you really need to get it together. I know that the king legalized adoption for gay couples and all that, but you two need a class or something.”Cor choked and starting coughing hard. His face turned bright red.Ardyn thought this could be fun.





	How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum Fancomic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pretzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347483) by [Pretzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/pseuds/Pretzal). 



[](http://imgbox.com/j3QeUAXo)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, so I was explaining to my brothers about the story behind this fan art and one went a step further about how Cor should comment about what happened to the last guy who put his arm on him... then show Gilgamesh. So I tweaked my piece to be a little more comic like to incorporate that idea.
> 
> I also did this all from my recently acquired phone art app. Still getting used to digitally drawing as well as having a very small working surface.


End file.
